


He Can't Hurt You Anymore

by agentwashingcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: CheckMate - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Monochrome, Past Abuse, can be read as shippy or not up to you, mentions Adam and Jacques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: Weiss and Blake commiserate over their past experiences with Jacques and Adam respectively. Takes place in between seasons 5 and 6.





	He Can't Hurt You Anymore

“Tea?” 

Blake blinked, ears twitching as she broke out of her thoughts, glancing up at Weiss holding out a cup. She managed a small smile, accepting it. “Thank you.”

“I remember you were the one who didn’t like coffee,” Weiss remarked, settling herself down on the roof. The heiress had a cup for herself, likely filled with coffee from the smell. 

Blake sniffed at her tea, taking a sip. “Honey and a little lemon?”

“Just how you like it.”

“I… can’t believe you remembered that.” Blake knew the others all enjoyed coffee, but didn’t know how they took it. Well, besides Ruby. Anyone would remember the unholy amounts of cream and sugar that girl used.

Weiss took a sip of her cup, glancing over a Blake. “Of course I remembered.”

Amicable silence fell between them, as they sipped on their drinks. Blake stared out over the city, watching the sun begin to set. Mistral really was beautiful. And now that it was safe, she could enjoy the view and relax. At least, for the time being.

“Was he always like that?”

“Hmm?” Blake’s ears turned towards Weiss, before her head followed suit. Weiss was still staring out over the horizon, though her mind seemed to be a million miles away.

“Adam.”

Blake’s ears flattened at the mention of his name. She turned away, curling in on herself. “What does it matter?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Weiss turned her head towards Blake, blue eyes soft for a change. “I just… my father... “

Blake suddenly understood. “He treated you like a thing. Like you belonged to him.”

“Exactly! I just thought, if anyone would understand…”

After a moment, Blake reached out, placing a hand on Weiss’ shoulder. “Adam… wasn’t always like this. Or maybe he was, and he just knew how to hide it. He made me think everything was my fault. We would talk about him, what he’d done, and he’d turn it around and blame me.” It was only with distance and time that she realized what he had been doing to her. “He never hurt me physically. Not… until Beacon.”

Weiss placed her hand over Blakes. “My father… he doted on me as a child. Gave me whatever I asked for. As long as I behaved. And did whatever he asked. I didn’t realize how he was manipulating me until I was older. Going to Beacon was the first time I defied him. And it earned me this scar.”

Blake sucked in a breath. “Did he-?”

“No. But he made me prove myself against one of the Atlesian knights. ‘To make sure I was strong enough on my own’ he said. He thought I would fail, but Winter had been training me. And for once, my mother stood up to him. Wouldn’t let him go back on his word. I think she wanted me to get out as much as I wanted too.”

Setting her cup down, Blake scooched over, wrapping an arm around Weiss’ shoulder. To her surprise, Weiss leaned into her. “He didn’t want you out of his grasp.” Blake understood that sentiment all too well.

Weiss nodded. “He dragged me back to Atlas himself, after what happened at Beacon. And then I escaped. And now I have to go back.”

“We won’t let him touch you,” Blake said vehemently. Weiss was  _ not  _ going back there, not if she had anything to say about it.

Weiss pulled back blinking at Blake. “I don’t remember you being quite so… passionate.” 

Blake’s ears flattened slightly, and her face turned pink. “I just… I almost was forced to go back to Adam. And I won’t let that happen to you.”

Weiss smiled, and pulled Blake into a proper hug. “Thank you, Blake.”

Blake returned the hug, holding Weiss close. “We’re a team, Weiss. We’re all here for you. I promise.”

“And we’re here for you, okay? Adam can’t touch you when we’re around.”

Blake clung more tightly to Weiss. She didn’t know if that was true, but just knowing they were here for her, even after what she’d done, filled her with warmth. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
